


Only if there's cake

by underworldqueen13



Series: Stripes [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cake, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Zeb and Kallus have a chat about kallus' recent weight gain
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Stripes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/984171
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Only if there's cake

Fat

It wasn't normally a word he would use to describe himself but today, right now, in his favorite lounge pants; kallus could only think one thing:

"My god I've gotten fat."

It wasnt just that he got fat. He felt fat too. His leg had more problems, he tired more easily, even certain things like furniture and doorways felt tight.  
It was still early. As a cadet, he'd be up by now, running laps or working out 

"I think I'll go back to bed." He declared

He hobbled back to his bed and snuggled up to his husband. 

"Morning," Zeb yawned when he felt the bed shift. "We on imperial time today?" 

Kallus sighed. "No we are on fat old man with a bum leg time."

Zeb pulled him close. He did feel softer

"You're not old and so what if you're fat. I love how soft you are."

Kallus huffed. He wasnt sure when he noticed his weight changing, or even when it had started.

"Well I'm not very helpful with all this in the way. Did you know I cant fit in the pilot seat of most our ships?"

Zeb went quiet. He was imagining Kallus wedged in the seat of one of the rebel ships unable to free himself. His wide soft hips squeezing around the armrests.

"Sounds pretty hot to me." He says before realizing what he said 

"Garazeb Orrelios you are an absolute pervert! I swear you're thornier than a lothcat in heat"

Zeb blushed and looked at Kallus. "Would you be willing to prove it?"

Kallus snorted. "What that you're a pervert?"

"That you cant fit in the seats."

Kallus didn't respond. Zeb figured he'd gone too far.

"Only if there's cake involved" he whispered devilishly 

Zeb sat up and looked at his husband  
"And you call me a pervert? That's pretty kinky Lex "

He smiled as the lasat kissed him

"If you get the cake, I'll meet you in that decommissioned x-wing they use for parts in the hangar bay."

Kallus watched Zeb run out of the room. At least he and Zeb could have some fun with his new physique.


End file.
